Miroir
by x-DDM-th-x
Summary: Devenir prof est des rêves de Bill. Son parcours sera semé d'embûches, il le sait. Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça ... -je ne sais décidément pas faire de bons résumés-
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing** : BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.  
><strong>Anecdote<strong> : cette fic est le parfait exemple de mon incapacibilité à suivre une idée jusqu'au bout. C'était à la base un OS fantastique qui se passait dans un école de magie, et je me retrouve avec un fiction basique.

* * *

><p>Je dois me dépêcher. Mélodie veut que je l'aide à réviser. Pourtant ce n'est pas compliqué, ces exams d'entrée pour cette école. Mais elle stresse, et je dois donc lui réexpliquer les choses les plus basiques à ne pas oublier. Et sous prétexte que j'ai fini mes études, et que je fais une formation de professeur dans son école, je suis devenu le prof officiel de ma sœur adorée. Maman lui avait promis de l'aider, mais elle est en voyage depuis plusieurs mois avec papa. Ils finissent le tour du monde qu'ils avaient commencé étant jeunes et qu'ils ont dû arrêter quand je suis venu au monde.<br>J'arrive devant notre maison. J'ouvre la porte, m'attendant à voir une tornade brune se jeter sur moi pour m'engueuler à cause de mon retard. Tout est silencieux. Elle doit être plongée dans ses bouquins. Je me débarrasse de mon sac, ma veste et mes chaussures et profite du calme pour aller boire quelque chose. Je reprends mon sac et vais le poser dans ma chambre pour ensuite entrer dans celle de ma sœur. Elle est assise à son bureau, mon cahier de notes ouvert devant elle, sûrement en train d'essayer de décrypter mon écriture.

**« Mel', je suis là.  
><strong>**- Ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai plein de questions à te poser, mais surtout un truc. Aide-moi à te déchiffrer. »**

…

**« Et là tu dois multiplier par quoi pour obtenir ce résultat ? »**

Je sens un coup sur mon bras. Je me tourne vers ma sœur.

**«Désolé Mel', mais j'ai mal dormi.  
><strong>**- Encore un rêve.  
><strong>**- Oui. Toujours le même.  
><strong>**- Racontes-moi.  
><strong>**- Je suis face à un grand miroir. A chaque fois, je ressens comme ... une noirceur, une tristesse émanant du miroir  
><strong>**- Et il n'y a personne avec toi ?  
><strong>**- Non. Je fixe mon reflet. Mais au lieu de me voir, Je vois … je ne sais pas vraiment l'expliquer. Comme si je voyais quelqu'un qui me ressemble, mais pas tout à fait. Mon reflet est complètement inexpressif, comme mort.  
>- Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qui est si horrible ?<br>****- Plus je fixe le miroir pour essayer de comprendre, plus le miroir se ternit puis finit par se briser, et là je me réveille. » **

Mélodie me prend dans ses bras. Je respire profondément.

**« Bon alors cette géométrie. Il te suffit de multiplier par cette valeur. Tu dois toujours te baser sur le schéma pour savoir quelle valeur utiliser. Si tu sais lire et dessiner un schéma, tu n'auras aucun problème  
><strong>**- Parce que toi tu arrives à t'y retrouver sur ce gribouillis ? Je comprends comment tu fais pour ne jamais perdre tes affaires dans le bordel de ta chambre. »**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing** : BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

* * *

><p>J'entends mon natel vibrer. Je me lève et vais le chercher. C'est Mélodie. Elle sait très bien qu'elle ne doit pas m'appeler quand je bosse, mais sauf erreur, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle reçoit ses résultats. Je décroche.<p>

**« Oui ?  
><strong>**- Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?  
><strong>**- Non, pas trop. Je dois préparer un cours.  
><strong>**- Préparer un cours ?  
><strong>**- Ouais. Je dois donner un cours pour ma formation.  
><strong>**- Ah ok. Non c'est juste pour te dire que j'ai réussi l'exam.  
><strong>**- Ah c'est cool ! Ils t'ont dit avec combien de points ?  
><strong>**- Oui. Le nombre maximum. L'examinateur a cru pouvoir me piéger avec de la lecture de schéma. Genre « est-ce que ce schéma est juste et, si non, corrigez-le ». Je lui ai corrigé son truc avec un grand sourire, du genre « dans ta gueule connard »  
><strong>**- Tu as trop assuré, sœurette.  
><strong>**- Merci. Je te jure, j'étais trop fière.  
><strong>**- Tu m'étonnes !  
><strong>**- Mais comment ça se fait que tu fasses un cours aussi tôt ? Ca fait à peine 2 semaines que tu as commencé à l'école !  
><strong>**- Bah vu mes résultats exemplaires aux examens de diplôme, ils m'ont proposé de donner un cours. Du genre « Oui alors nous nous sommes consultés avec les collègues, et nous nous sommes dit que, vu vos résultats, ça ne servait à rien de vous faire suivre le programme normal de formation, et donc bla bla bla ». Enfin tu vois le truc.  
><strong>**- Et tu dois faire combien de cours, comme celui-là ?  
><strong>**- Je ne sais pas. Faudrait que je demande.  
><strong>**- Et c'est possible que tu aies une fois ma classe ?  
><strong>**- Je ne pense pas que le directeur soit d'accord, mais c'est possible, oui. Pourquoi ?  
><strong>**- Ce serait trop cool !  
><strong>**- Je demanderais peut-être pour le dernier cours.  
><strong>**- Bon je vais te laisser bosser. Bye.  
><strong>**- Bye. » **

Je raccroche. Ca me fait penser que je dois téléphoner pour savoir dans quelle salle aura lieu le cours que je donne et avec quelle classe je suis. J'appelle un collègue du secrétariat.

**« Allo ?  
><strong>**- Hello Séb c'est Bill.  
><strong>**- Salut Bill. Tu veux quoi ?  
><strong>**- Tu pourrais juste me dire dans quelle salle je suis demain, pour le cours ?  
><strong>**- Loïc ne te l'a pas dit ?  
><strong>**- Bah non. Il voulait surement me faire une surprise.  
><strong>**- Hum … Alors tu es dans la salle 2.01, avec la classe 3. En gros le plus jeune a ton âge. Quel cadeau pour ton premier cours. Au moins ils sont plus attentifs que les autres classes. »**

J'entends un rire. Ça me rassure tellement.

**« Et j'aurais combien de cours à donner à l'année ?  
><strong>**- Normalement 4, mais tu peux demander à en faire plus.  
><strong>**- Et ce serait possible que j'aie la classe de ma sœur ?  
><strong>**- Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, je pense que oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible. Si ça te dérange, tu peux refuser, mais …  
><strong>**- Non, c'est ma sœur qui m'a demandé, en fait. Bon bah merci. Ciao »**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing** : BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

* * *

><p>J'arrive dans la salle avec mon directeur de formation, Loïc. J'essaie de me détendre, mais c'est peine perdue. J'installe mes affaires tranquillement. Nous sommes venus en avance, pour que je puisse m'habituer à la salle. Loïc installe ses affaires au dernier rang.<p>

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tous super cool. Ils vont surement te vouvoyer au début, mais si ça te gênes, tu peux leur demander qu'il te tutoie. Moi ils me tutoient et m'appelle Loïc. Et ils participent contrairement à certaines classes où tu te tapes un monologue pendant deux heures. Là c'est intéressant, vivant.  
><strong>**- Bah c'est déjà ça.  
><strong>**- Et s'ils te demandent un truc que tu ne sais pas, j'y répondrais pour toi, mais je ne pense pas que ça va arriver.  
><strong>**- Ouais, mais bon, la plupart ont le double de mon âge.  
><strong>**- Et ? Ils savent moins de choses que toi. Mais même moi je sais moins de choses que toi. Alors une différence d'âge ne devrait pas te gêner. Tu as déjà aidé ta sœur pour ses cours ?  
><strong>**- Je l'ai aidée pour ses examens d'entrée.  
><strong>**- Eh bah ce sera la même chose. Alors arrête de stresser. Il te reste une minute avant qu'ils n'arrivent, donc tu respire profondément, tu te dis que tu es le meilleur prof du monde et tu leur donne le cours le plus intéressant de toute leur vie.  
><strong>**- D'accord. » **

J'entends la sonnerie, puis peu après, un groupe de personnes parler et rire dans le couloir. Ils entrent dans la classe et s'installent. Loïc m'avait rejoint.

**« Bonjour tout le monde. Comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas seul aujourd'hui. Bill est en formation pour devenir professeur. Il va vous donner le cours aujourd'hui. Bill, je te laisse la parole.  
><strong>**- Bonjour. Alors comme l'a dit Loïc, je suis en formation depuis peu. J'ai passé mes examens il y a deux mois. »**

Je vois quelques regards surpris.

**« Avant toute chose, je vous demanderais de me tutoyer. Ça vous paraîtra peut-être bizarre, mais je préfère. Je me trouve bien trop jeune pour être vouvoyé. Après si vous préférez que je vous vouvoie, dites-le moi. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire un rappel des unités d'aires et de volume, et les conversions. Mais avant de commencer, je vais faire l'appel pour essayer de mémoriser déjà certains noms, vu que je risque de venir souvent dans votre classe pour ma formation. »**

Je commence à appeler ceux de la classe. La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Un jeune homme tressé entre en courant.

**« Désolé pour le retard Lo … »**

Il ne m'avait pas vu tout de suite, vu qu'il a refermé la porte juste après être rentré. Il pose ses yeux sur moi. Un frisson me parcourt.

**« Excusez-moi. Je me suis trompé de salle.  
><strong>**- Alors, Bill, je te présente Tom Trümper. S'il y a une personne qui doit être en retard dans la classe, ce sera lui. J'avais marqué en gros sur deux tableaux que nous serions dans cette salle, et pas dans l'habituelle, mais bon.  
><strong>**- Installe-toi, Tom. »**

Il va s'asseoir au fond. Je finis de faire l'appel et commence mon cours.

…

Je suis dans la salle des professeurs. Loïc m'a demandé de l'y attendre, pour me parler du cours que j'ai donné. Il avait un cours à donner à la classe 2, puis un autre de nouveau à la classe 3. Je pense qu'il va leur demander leur avis sur mon cours. Il a déjà commencé son deuxième cours, et m'a demandé de corriger quelques devoirs en l'attendant.  
>J'entends la sonnerie. Je range un peu mes feuilles, pour que les autres puissent utiliser la table aussi.<p>

**« Alors, ça va ? Tu y arrives ?  
><strong>**- Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ce que je faisais en cours, je te signale. Donc oui j'y arrive.  
><strong>**- Bah c'est cool. Tu veux savoir ce qu'ils ont pensé ? »**

Pendant qu'il parlait, je finissais de corriger une page, et je n'avais pas tourné la tête, pour ne pas oublier de fautes. Ayant fini je me tourne vers Loïc.

**« Alors ils ont tous trouvé ton cours très intéressant, et d'ailleurs ils veulent que tu viennes plus souvent faire des cours. J'ai trouvé très sympa pour moi. Mais Tom m'a paru bizarre.  
><strong>**- En quoi ?  
><strong>**- D'habitude, il est toujours en train de participer. Et là, il n'a rien dit pendant le cours. Il ne m'a même pas dit son avis.  
><strong>**- Il a passé son temps à me fixer. J'en ai eu des frissons pendant tout le long.  
><strong>**- Il te trouvait peut-être canon. Vous avez le même âge.  
><strong>**- Mouais, je n'y crois pas trop. Mais autrement, je n'ai pas fait de grosses erreurs ?  
><strong>**- Franchement je ne sais pas.  
><strong>**- Tu n'étais pas censé m'écouter et me dire mes erreurs ?  
><strong>**- Oui mais c'était tellement intéressant que j'ai oublié ce petit détail. Mais ça veut dire que tu as assuré.  
><strong>**- Bah pour le prochain cours, tu feras plus attention.  
><strong>**- Oui chef ! » **

Loïc s'installe à coté de moi et sort deux piles de feuilles. Une qu'il me tend et l'autre qu'il pose devant lui. Je prends ma pile

**« Encore des devoirs à corriger ?  
><strong>**- Non j'ai demandé à la classe de marquer les points positifs et négatifs de ton cours. Comme ça, tu as un compte rendu des élèves.  
><strong>**- OK merci. »**

Je me plonge dans la lecture des avis. En gros, ça leur a fait bizarre d'avoir un prof aussi jeune, mais le cours était très intéressant. Ils n'ont pas vu de points négatifs. Je suis assez étonné. J'ai cru mourir à chaque phrase tellement je stressais. L'un des élèves trouve même que j'ai un don pour donner des cours. Un don. Et puis quoi encore ! Mais j'ai adoré donner un cours. Je demanderai à en avoir le maximum possible dans l'année.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing** : BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

* * *

><p>Je rentre enfin chez moi. J'ai passé tout l'après-midi à faire des corrections de toutes les matières : toutes les branches scientifiques et le français. J'aurais dû faire une spécialisation. Professeur général est un travail énorme. D'ailleurs je serais le seul de l'école. Mais je trouve intéressant de pouvoir aider des élèves sur autant de sujets différents.<br>Je balance mon sac dans un coin du salon et monte dans ma chambre. J'ai l'impression que mon lit m'appelle tellement je suis mort. Je me laisse tomber dessus. J'entends la porte de la maison. Ça doit sûrement être Mélodie. Donc mon programme de dormir jusqu'au dîner est foutu. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. La tête de ma sœur apparaît dans l'entrebâillement.

**« Je peux entrer ?  
><strong>**- Bien sûr. »**

Mélodie rentre dans ma chambre et vient se coucher à coté de moi.

**« - Mon prof d'anglais est un malade. Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'il nous donne.  
><strong>**- Je m'imagine à peu près, je te rappelle que y'a pas trois mois, j'étais à ta place.  
><strong>**- Mouais. Et toi ? C'est aujourd'hui que tu donnais un cours non ?  
><strong>**- Ouais, c'était aujourd'hui.  
><strong>**- Comment ça s'est passé ?  
><strong>**- Bah au début ça m'a fait bizarre qu'ils soient tous plus âgés que moi. Genre le plus vieux a 45 ans je crois.  
><strong>**- Ah d'accord. Et le plus jeune ?  
><strong>**- Il a mon âge. Et tu vois, il est arrivé en retard. Quand il est entré dans la salle et m'a vu, j'ai senti un frisson me parcourir. Un frisson de peur, mais en même temps, de joie.  
><strong>**- Il est canon ?  
><strong>**- Quoi ?  
><strong>**- T'as craqué sur lui, hein ? Mais tu as peur de sortir avec un de tes élèves.  
><strong>**- N'importe quoi ! Déjà ce n'est pas mon élève. Mais je ne sais pas, je me suis vraiment senti bizarre. Il a passé tout le cours à me fixer. Et dès que je croisais son regard, je sentais presque de la haine. J'étais mal à l'aise tout le cours.  
><strong>**- Il était juste de mauvaise humeur. Ca ira mieux la prochaine fois sûrement. D'ailleurs en parlant de prochaine fois, tu pourras venir dans ma classe ?  
><strong>**- Normalement oui. Je dois faire quatre cours minimum, mais je vais demander à en faire plus. C'est vraiment cool de donner des cours. Mais je te jure que si tu me pourris la vie pendant le cours, tu ne verras plus jamais ton I-Phone.  
><strong>**- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Fais gaffe à tes fesses frérot. Et juste, c'est à qui de préparer le dîner ?  
><strong>**- A toi, on est que jeudi. Et on fait par semaine je te rappelle.  
><strong>**- Ok, ça ne te dérange pas si c'est un truc vite fait ? J'ai une chiée de devoirs.  
><strong>**- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu veux je peux t'aider.  
><strong>**- Pour quoi ? Les devoirs ou la cuisine ?  
><strong>**- Bah les deux. Je n'ai rien à faire pour demain.  
><strong>**- Je vais vite chercher mes affaires alors. Et si jamais on a reçu une lettre de maman et papa. Elle est à la cuisine.  
><strong>**- Ok. »**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing** : BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

* * *

><p>Je m'assois à une table du fond. Je vais m'ennuyer pendant tout le cours, jouer les spectateurs alors que même le prof présent est au courant que je sais plus de choses que lui. Je devais donner un cours cette semaine, puisque ça fait deux mois que j'ai commencé ma formation. Mais Loïc me l'a reporté de quelques semaines, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a aussi dit que j'aurais bientôt une surprise, et il a fait exprès, vu ma curiosité. J'ai donc prévu de lui pourrir son cours.<p>

**« - Bon tu risques de t'ennuyer pendant ce cours. Mais au pire, si tu m'entends dire une grosse gaffe, n'hésite pas à me corriger. On va surtout faire des exercices. Donc tu pourras leur donner un coup de main si jamais.  
><strong>**- Je ne peux pas plutôt rester dans la salle des maîtres et corriger des trucs ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je peux me faire chier, surtout en maths.  
><strong>**- Bon monsieur j'ai eu 10 virgule zéro de moyenne dans les branches scientifiques, t'as fini de te plaindre ?  
><strong>**- Non. Et puis je veux savoir ma surprise.  
><strong>**- Tu ne sauras pas. » **

Les élèves entrent dans la salle après la sonnerie. Ils sont plus jeunes que ceux de la classe 3, et beaucoup plus bavards. Je sors déjà les textes de français que Loïc a ramassé ce matin. Ça me rappelle les cours, quand je faisais les devoirs des autres branches pendant les cours. J'étais loin d'être le seul. Mais les profs ne me disaient rien, vu mes moyennes. Pendant que Loïc essaye d'obtenir un peu de silence pour commencer la théorie, j'observe un peu la classe avant de me mettre à travailler sérieusement. Ils sont âgés de 15-16 ans je pense. J'entends quelques bribes de conversation, qui tournent principalement autour de maquillage et de garçons, par exemple les deux filles à ma droite qui essayent de reluquer le garçon qui est à ma gauche. Comprenant que je suis juste au milieu, je m'appuie au dossier de ma chaise et me laisse glisser un peu. Elles rigolent et m'adressent un sourire pour me remercier.  
>Je continue de corriger les textes, tout en écoutant Loïc donner son cours. Il le fait avec une facilité incroyable. Mais il a quand même fait quelques erreurs au tableau. Je le lui fais remarquer discrètement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se choppe la honte à cause de moi. Il serait capable de m'en vouloir.<p>

…

**« Bon alors je peux savoir ?  
><strong>**- Mais oui tu sauras ton cadeau. Il faut juste que je le retrouve. « **

Il renverse presque complètement son sac sur une des tables, et fouille dans toutes ses feuilles. Je lui souhaite bonne chance pour s'y retrouver après.

**« Ha enfin ! »**

Il me tend une feuille.

**« Mon cadeau est une feuille ?  
><strong>**- Bah regarde ce qu'il y a dessus avant de te plaindre. »**

Je prends la feuille et commence à lire. C'est mon horaire pour dans trois semaines. Il ne change presque pas, sauf que le jeudi est complètement vide.

**« Un jour de congé ?  
><strong>**- Il ne faut pas rêver. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais faire plus de cours. Alors je me suis débrouillé pour avoir la classe 3 toute la journée de jeudi, et c'est toi qui leur donneras les cours. Normalement tu fais des journées complètes beaucoup plus tard. Pas avant la 2ème année, et jamais avec la même classe, mais bon.  
><strong>**- Toute la journée ?  
><strong>**- Oui. Enfin de 10h à 16h. Et je pensais qu'on pouvait s'organiser pour manger en classe directement.  
><strong>**- C'est vrai ?  
><strong>**- Bien sûr ! Et j'ai réussi à te trouver un cours dans la classe de ta sœur pour la semaine suivante. Français, et tu feras de la littérature. Sa prof sera absente, donc tu devras assurer le cours seul. »**

Je le prends dans mes bras. C'est vraiment un cadeau génial.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing** : BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

* * *

><p><strong>« Mélodie, dépêche-toi ! Loïc m'a demandé de venir plus tôt pour pouvoir organiser la salle.<br>****- Je te rappelle que j'ai une cinquantaine de croissants, 3 plats de pâte à crêpes, un four à crêpes, Nutella, confitures, sirop d'érable, miel, fromage et jambon. Plus les couverts, les assiettes en carton et les verres en plastique. J'aurais pu dormir ce matin ! Je commençais à 10 heures.  
><strong>**- Tu te serais couchée plus tôt, tu n'aurais eu aucun problème à te lever ce matin. Et je demanderais si tu peux venir chercher des crêpes pour manger.  
><strong>**- Comme ça je pourrais voir Tom.  
><strong>**- Mais bien sûr. Quand tu auras compris que je ne l'aime pas, tu me diras. Mais je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà croisé.  
><strong>**- Peut-être. Si tu me le décrivais …  
><strong>**- Non. Et si tu dis quelque chose à Loïc, je te massacre. C'est clair ?  
><strong>**- Oui c'est clair. **

On arrive devant la salle. La porte est déjà entrouverte. Ayant dans les mains deux fours à crêpes, je la pousse avec mes pieds.

**« Hello ! » **

Tiens, il n'y a personne. Je pose mes fours sur le bureau et prend celui de Mélodie pour le mettre avec.

**« On va poser ça sur la table là-bas. Vu que je ne sais pas comment Loïc veut s'organiser. » **

On pose tout sur une table un peu à l'écart et quand on a fini, je m'installe sur une table du premier rang tandis que Mel s'assied derrière le bureau.

**« Tu vas donner quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?  
><strong>**- Hum, français, maths et biologie moléculaire.  
><strong>**- De la biologie moléculaire ?  
><strong>**- Oui, tu en auras en 3ème année, enfin si tu prends l'option biologie. Et je pense que tu vas aimer. C'est principalement tout ce qui concerne l'ADN.  
><strong>**- Mouais ça peut être cool. Moi je sais que je vais avoir un stagiaire pour la littérature parce que ma prof est absente, mais ce ne sera même pas toi.  
><strong>**- Comment tu sais ?  
><strong>**- Bah les profs me l'auraient dit. Je peux prendre un croissant ? Je meurs de faim.  
><strong>**- Sers-toi, j'en ai pris en plus. »**

Elle vient s'asseoir sur la table à coté de la mienne. On discute, rigole. Un petit moment de détente avant l'Enfer. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer avec Tom. J'espère que tout ira bien. J'entends des coups contre la porte et vois Tom rentrer dans la salle.

**« Bonjour Tom, ça va ? » **

Je vois Mélodie stopper tout mouvement. Je la frappe discrètement pour la sortir de ses pensées.

**« Bien et toi ? Pas trop stressé ?  
><strong>**- Mort de trouille.  
><strong>**- Bon moi je dois aller aider des filles de ma classe pour les maths. N'oublies pas de demander pour midi, **me rappelle-t-elle.  
><strong>- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Dès qu'il arrive, je lui demande et t'envoie un message.<br>****- Ciao. »**

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et part, sans oublier de me donner une tape sur les fesses et m'envoyer un clin d'œil une fois arrivée vers la sortie.  
>C'est officiel : Je la déteste.<p>

**« Tu veux un croissant ?  
><strong>**- Volontiers. »**

Je lui passe le sachet.

**« En fait, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Tu as dû me prendre pour un malade mental. Mais j'avais passé une mauvaise journée, et presque pas dormi de la nuit.  
><strong>**- Je me suis demandé ce que tu avais, j'avoue. Mais y'a pas de problème. Ça m'arrive aussi de ne pas être de super humeur. » **

Tom me repasse les croissants. J'en prends un.

**« En tout cas tu as pris assez de choses pour manger.  
><strong>**- Bah vu qu'on va manger des crêpes, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux prendre de tout. Loïc va amener les boissons, et encore d'autres garnitures. Mais j'ai eu de la chance que ma sœur commence à la même heure que moi, elle a pu m'aider à porter.  
><strong>**- J'ai bien pensé que c'était ta sœur, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.  
><strong>**- Elle a aussi le même caractère, et surtout le don pour me mettre en rogne et me pourrir la vie.  
><strong>**- C'est une petite sœur aussi, il ne faut pas trop en attendre. » **

J'entends soudain des appels du couloir. Nous nous levons et allons voir ce qu'il se passe. Loïc est sur un pied, retenant comme il peut un pack de limonade avec son pied levé et une de ses mains, et essayant de garder l'équilibre avec l'autre pack qu'il tient. Tom éclate de rire.

**« Très jolie pose Loïc. Tu devrais faire du cirque en tant que clown.  
><strong>**- Tu as besoin d'aide ? **lui demandé-je, le sourire aux lèvres.  
><strong>- Oh non, j'ai juste la lanière du pack qui m'a pété dans la main, et je suis à deux doigts de tomber, mais tout va bien.<br>****- Ok alors on te laisse amener tout ça dans la salle. » **

J'attrape Tom par le poignet et le tire dans la salle. Dès que nous sommes assez loin, je le lâche.

**« Il ne va pas … **Tom a l'air un peu inquiet, même s'il garde le sourire.  
><strong>- shh ! Un … deux … trois<br>****- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Ramène tes fesses ici et aide-moi au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule ! Tu vas me le payer, sale gamin ! Je vais transformer ta touffe en crâne d'œuf ! » **

Je retourne dans le couloir et prend le pack de limonade. Je vois qu'il a encore un sac sur l'épaule. Je le pose en dessous de la table.

**« Tu connais l'ironie, Bill ?  
><strong>**- Oui. C'est une figure de style que tu as de la peine à maîtriser apparemment. Autrement j'aurais compris tout de suite que tu avais besoin d'aide. » **

Je reprends mon croissant et lui en tend un. Peu de temps après, les autres personnes de la classe arrivent. Je fais la distribution de croissants en disant bonjour. Je discute avec un petit groupe de gens. Enfin ils me questionnent. Ils trouvent toujours étonnant d'avoir un professeur aussi jeune. L'un deux me dit même que son fils a mon âge. J'entends la sonnerie. Tout le monde se met en mouvement, et s'installe. Chose qui aurait été impossible avec une autre classe. Allez, c'est parti pour deux périodes de mathématiques.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing** : BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

* * *

><p>Les deux périodes viennent de finir. Cette fois-ci, Tom a participé, il s'est même assis tout devant, ce qui m'a étonné. Je ne le voyais pas vraiment en premier de la classe, mais il faut avouer qu'il assure en maths.<br>Je branche les fours à crêpes que j'ai posés sur le bureau tandis que Loïc distribue les boissons puis les assiettes et couverts. Je vois Tom venir à coté de moi, un plat de pâte à crêpes dans les mains.

**« Un petit coup de main ?  
><strong>**- Volontiers. Gérer trois fours risque de ne pas être facile. »**

On commence à étaler la pâte sur les fours, essayant de suivre le rythme imposé par les gens affamés. Dès qu'il y a un moment de calme, je me prépare des crêpes. On entend soudain des coups contre la porte. Un des élèves près de celle-ci l'ouvre. Je vois Mélodie entrer dans la salle.

**« Tu étais sensé m'envoyer un message !  
><strong>**- Ah merde j'ai complètement oublié de lui demander. Désolé. »**

Je me tourne vers le fond de la salle où se trouve Loïc.

**« Loïc, je devais te demander si Mélodie pouvait venir manger avec nous. Mais j'ai oublié.  
><strong>**- Non. Si tu m'avais demandé avant, elle aurait pu mais là … Non, je plaisante. Bien sûr qu'elle peut venir.  
><strong>**- Merci. »**

Je lui prépare quelques crêpes. Elle reste à discuter avec Tom et moi. Je sens quelques regards sur nous, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça. Enfin je peux comprendre, on ne fait que rigoler. Je ne vois pas le temps passer. J'entends soudain la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Je vois soudain Mélodie paniquer.

**« Merde je vais être en retard. Ciao à ce soir. » **

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, fait la bise à Tom et part en courant. Je commence à ranger le bureau pour recommencer à donner les cours. Loïc me fait un signe d'arrêter de ranger.

**« Ça vous dit qu'on fasse sauter une période de français ? J'ai juste un test à vous rendre et je prévoyais de le corriger en classe pendant la 1ère période. Mais j'ai la flemme. Alors je vous les rends, et ceux qui veulent viennent me demander. »**

Des cris de joie résonnent dans la salle. Loïc fait le tour de la salle pour rendre les tests en vociférant comme quoi s'il y a la case nom/prénom ce n'est pas pour rien et que si ça continue il enlèvera des points à ceux qui oublient, et arrive finalement vers Tom et moi. Tom a fait la meilleure note de la classe. Il n'y a que quelques erreurs dans son test. Je m'en rappelle car je l'ai corrigé, mais il fait partie des personnes qui n'ont pas mis leur nom. Quelques personnes viennent vers moi pour que je les aides après que Loïc se soit énervé contre la quinzaine de gens venus lui demander quelque chose.

**« Mais en fait tu vas enseigner toutes les branches ?  
><strong>**- Presque. Il n'y a que les langues, la gymnastique, l'histoire et la géographie que je n'enseignerai pas.  
><strong>**- Ce n'est pas un peu trop ? Parce que avec toutes les sciences et le français …  
><strong>**- Non ça va. Moi j'aime l'idée que je puisse aider mes élèves sur autant de sujets. Surtout dans les branches scientifiques. Tu peux faire de la chimie en biologie, par exemple, et si tu n'as pas compris la chimie, t'es dans la merde. Alors que là, je pourrais les aider, même si c'est quelque chose d'une autre branche.  
><strong>**- Et si l'élève n'arrive pas à comprendre tes explications, qu'importe la branche, tu fais quoi ?  
><strong>**- Sympa, ça me rassure vraiment. Mais dans ce cas-là, on va dire que je suis dans la merde.  
><strong>**- Je plaisante. Je ne pense pas que ça t'arrivera. Tu expliques vraiment bien. Et on voit que tu es passionné. Même si on n'aime pas spécialement la branche, on t'écoute. Parce que tu es intéressant.  
><strong>**- Merci  
><strong>**- Et je ne te le dis pas juste pour te faire plaisir. Je préfère quand c'est toi qui donne les cours, plutôt que Loïc. » **

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je détourne le regard, et finalement me lève pour aller me resservir un verre de soda.

**« Tu étais déjà ici l'année passée ? Je ne t'ai jamais croisé je crois.  
><strong>**- Non j'étais dans une autre école. Mais … c'était plutôt axé sur les langues et surtout l'allemand et il n'y avait presque pas de sciences. Alors j'ai demandé à venir ici. Là je suis servi. Mais c'est vraiment ce qui m'intéresse.  
><strong>**- Tu veux faire quoi comme métier ?  
><strong>**- Professeur en biologie ou en français. J'hésite encore. Sûrement français.  
><strong>**- Ah cool. C'est ce que je voulais faire au début. Mais j'ai finalement décidé de prendre aussi les branches scientifiques. J'avais assez de facilités pour ça.  
><strong>**- Moi je ne pourrais jamais. Je galère trop en maths et en chimie.  
><strong>**- Pourtant ce matin, tu avais l'air d'avoir bien compris et pas mal de facilité.  
><strong>**- Parce que j'ai déjà étudié ce sujet. Mais autrement, je ne comprends pas grand chose.  
><strong>**- Au pire, tu me demandes. Je t'expliquerais.  
><strong>**- Merci. Non parce qu'il y a des trucs, j'ai beau essayer de comprendre, j'y arrive pas.  
><strong>**- De rien, ça me fait plaisir. » **

Une nouvelle fois la sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde s'installe.

**« Bon vous risquez de me détester, mais je tiens à préciser que c'est Loïc qui me l'a demandé. Pour cette période de français, vous allez faire une expression écrite. Et vu que vous étudiez Victor Hugo ces temps-ci, le tyran qui vous sert de prof a décidé de vous faire écrire un poème. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de ne pas le faire. Mais autant essayer d'apprendre le chinois à un escargot. » **

Je souris devant les têtes dégoutées et les regards haineux lancés en direction de Loïc.

**« Je ne demande pas un nombre de pieds précis par vers. Il faut juste que ça rime. Après vous choisissez le sujet, et si vous voulez faire des rimes plates, croisées ou embrassées. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pouvez nous demandez. »**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing** : BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Mais le poème Lune, oui. Et vous pouvez retrouver mes autres poèmes sur skyrock, sous le pseudo rose-ensanglantee

* * *

><p>J'entends la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours pour la journée. Les élèves partent peu à peu. J'ai rarement trouvé une journée aussi longue. J'adore donner des cours, et cette classe est vraiment super. Mais c'est fatiguant. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir l'horaire d'enseignant général. Et l'activité poèmes était franchement une mauvaise idée. Je n'ai même pas réussi à en convaincre un seul de lire ne serait-ce qu'un bout de son texte. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé dans la tête de Loïc quand il a eu cette idée folle de faire écrire des poèmes à une classe uniquement constituée d'hommes. Mais la bio moléculaire s'est passée comme sur des roulettes. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Loïc, l'air inquiet.<p>

**« Bill, ça te dérange de fermer la salle ? J'ai un rendez-vous urgent et …  
><strong>**- Vas-y. Il n'y a aucun problème. Je dois encore ranger les trucs de midi.  
><strong>**- Merci, j'te revaudrais ça. » **

Il prend ses affaires et part, presque en courant. Je regroupe les victuailles et ramasse quelques verres ou assiettes étant restés sur les tables. Tiens, il y a une feuille qui traîne. Quelqu'un a dû la laisser tomber sans s'en rendre compte. Je la pose sur le bureau et passe un coup de balai et nettoie les tables. C'était la condition sine qua non pour pouvoir manger en classe : que la salle soit nettoyée entièrement. Bon ce n'est pas comme si nous avions mangé des chips, ou d'autres aliments faisant beaucoup de miettes. Dès que j'ai fini de nettoyer la salle, je reprends la feuille. Elle est pliée, ce qui me donne une furieuse envie de lire. Je la déplie. C'est un poème.

_Lune_

_Lune qui s'arrondit  
>qui faiblement, luit<br>tandis que je sombre dans le silence  
>que laisse ton absence<em>

_Lune qui s'agrandit_  
><em>au fil des nuits<em>  
><em>guide moi vers l'infini<em>  
><em>Là où la peine s'amenuit<em>

_Lune qui brille entre les nuages_  
><em>qui construit des mirages<em>  
><em>Fais moi le plus beau<em>  
><em>Celui d'être à ses cotés, là-haut<em>

_Lune qui disparait au matin_  
><em>qui a parcouru tant de chemin<em>  
><em>Laisse moi rêver qu'il m'aime encore<em>  
><em>Pour que de l'amour je réentende les accords<em>

Ce poème est magnifique. Je regarde si la personne qui l'a écrit a mis son nom. A part le poème, il n'y a qu'un dessin dans le coin de la feuille et un autre sur le verso. Ils représentent tous les deux vaguement un F et un T superposés. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ils signifient. Je range la feuille dans mon sac, contrôle que je n'ai rien oublié, reprend tous mes sacs et part.  
>…<p>

Pourquoi j'ai gardé ce poème ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing** : BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

* * *

><p>Je sors de la classe en discutant avec le professeur d'allemand. Même si je n'enseigne pas cette branche, Loïc a pensé que ça pouvait être intéressant. Je me suis donc retrouvé avec le professeur que j'ai eu l'année passée. Je le suis jusqu'à la salle des maîtres. Je dois donner un truc à Loïc puis je pourrais m'en aller. Il est en train de boire un café, assis sur l'un des fauteuils.<p>

**« Je vois que ça bosse dur par ici.  
><strong>**- Tu oses me dire ça, toi qui n'as jamais révisé un seul test ?  
><strong>**- Ouais. Tiens, je t'ai amené le rapport. »**

Je lui tends une pile de feuilles. Je dois rendre des espèces de rapports pour chaque cours que j'ai donné. Vu que demain, je donne un cours dans la classe à Mélodie, je voulais avoir bouclé ça avant.

**« Tu m'étonneras toujours, Bill. Comment tu as pu préparer ton cours, surtout en littérature, et écrire tes rapports en une semaine ?  
><strong>**- J'ai un secret. Je ne bois pas de café.  
><strong>**- Sale gosse, va !  
><strong>**- Non mais Mme Porter m'a envoyé ce qu'elle avait déjà préparé. Il me restait à lire le livre et à pouvoir expliquer la moindre ligne si besoin.  
>- Ouais donc 30 minutes sans compter la petite heure que tu as pris pour lire le livre. Ah oui, Tom m'a donné ça pour toi. » <strong>

Loïc me tend une feuille de papier.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
><strong>**- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas lu. Je me serais senti con si c'était pour t'inviter à boire un verre, ou que sais-je encore.  
><strong>**- Ah ah très drôle. Bon bah j'y vais. Ciao à demain. »**

Je traverse la salle tout en dépliant la feuille pour la lire. Dans son message, Tom m'explique qu'il a beau avoir essayé, il n'a rien compris au dernier cours de maths, et il me demande si je peux lui expliquer. Bon bah je regarderais quand je peux et le lui transmettrai demain.  
>Je sors de la salle en rangeant le papier dans mon sac. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que le poème que j'ai trouvé jeudi passé y est encore. Je relève la tête après avoir entendu quelqu'un m'appeler. Je vois Tom à coté du secrétariat.<p>

**« Hello. Loïc t'a transmis mon message ?  
><strong>**- Hé, Tom ! Bah je l'ai lu à l'instant.  
>- Tu sais déjà quand tu pourrais ? Au pire tu me dis demain.<br>- Non, laisse-moi juste le temps de réfléchir. Hum … cet après-midi ça ne joue pas, parce que je donne un cours demain, mais je peux demain ou lundi.  
>- Bah demain, ça me va très bien.<br>- Tu finis à quelle heure ?  
><strong>**- Je ne sais pas. Je compte en nombre de périodes. J'en ai quatre le matin et deux l'après-midi.  
>- Donc à trois heures. Ça va si je te donne mon adresse ? Je finis à midi.<br>- Pas de problème. »**

Je sors le message de Tom, marque mon adresse au dos, et le lui tend.

**«Franchement merci. Tu me sauves la vie. Loïc commence à en avoir marre de moi, tellement je suis nul.  
><strong>**- Y'a aucun problème. Ça me fait plaisir.  
><strong>**- Bon, moi j'ai encore un cours. A demain.  
><strong>**- A demain.  
><strong>**- Encore merci. » **

…

Je sens le stress monter au même rythme que je me rapproche de la salle de classe. Je commence mon cours dans 5 minutes. Et en plus avec ma sœur dans ma classe, ça va être chaud. Elle risque de me pourrir la vie pendant les deux périodes. Et après me tuer pour ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais le remplaçant de sa prof. Joie et bonheur.  
>J'arrive devant la salle. Toute la classe est assise à coté, en train de discuter, ou pour certains, de lire leur livre de français. Je vois Mélodie de dos, en train de chanter une chanson Walt Disney avec deux des filles de sa classe. J'arrive devant la salle.<p>

**« Bonjour »**

Je vois ma sœur s'arrêter immédiatement de chanter. Elle est comme figée. Je sors mes clefs et ouvre la porte, laissant les élèves rentrer dans la salle. Je ne peux retenir mon sourire, surtout quand Mélodie passe à coté de moi, me jetant un regard mi-haineux, mi-incrédule. Je ferme la porte et attend que tout le monde se soit installé pour commencer à parler.

**« Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis Bill Kaulitz, je remplace Madame Porter aujourd'hui. »**

Je me présente rapidement. Toujours les mêmes regards choqués quand ils apprennent que l'année passée j'étais à leur place. Surtout que, d'après ce que m'a dit Mélodie, la plupart de leurs professeurs ne sont pas loin de la retraite. Je fais l'appel. Je me retiens de rire quand une bonne partie de la classe se retourne sur Mélodie, un air interrogatif peint sur le visage au moment où je l'appelle. Du genre « c'est ton frère ou c'est un pur hasard que vous ayez le même nom de famille ? ». Je la vois se terrer sur sa chaise en me lançant un regard de tueuse.

**« Bon sortez vos livres, on va corriger le questionnaire sur le chapitre 7, et commencer celui du chapitre 8 »**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing** : BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

* * *

><p>Des fois je me demande comment je fais pour avoir autant de facilités pour les cours et faire ou dire des conneries incroyables en même temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai proposé à Tom de l'aider pour ses maths. Mais c'était clairement une mauvaise idée. La pire que j'ai eue ces derniers temps. Et en plus ma sœur fait que de me faire chier depuis qu'elle l'a vu, en me demandant comment je le trouve. Et là elle est dans sa chambre, révisant le vocabulaire d'anglais et passant rapidement en revue celui d'allemand - étant d'origine allemande, l'allemand est la dernière matière que l'on révise. Et à coup sûr je vais en prendre plein la gueule quand elle verra que j'ai invité Tom. Je monte jusqu'à la chambre de ma sœur et toque à sa porte. Elle me gueule d'entrer.<p>

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bill ?  
><strong>**- Si je te demandais d'aller chez une amie jusqu'au souper, tu serais d'accord ?  
><strong>**- Tu me caches quelque chose, toi.  
><strong>**- Non même pas. Réponds à ma question s'il te plait.  
><strong>**- Pas tant que tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux me cacher. Tu as invité quelqu'un à passer l'après-midi et tu veux un peu d'intimité ?  
><strong>**- Non.  
>- Allez Billou ! Dis-moi au moins si c'est un homme ou une femme ! Je suis sûre que c'est pour ça.<br>- Si je te dis oui, tu acceptes de me laisser la maison cet aprèm ?  
>- Il ne faut pas rêver. Je t'en veux pour ce matin. Mais si tu me dis pourquoi tu veux la maison pour toi seul, c'est ok.<br>****- je ne te dirai …**

Je suis interrompu par la sonnette. Je me mords la lèvre à peine une seconde, regardant en direction de la porte, assez cependant pour que Mélodie le remarque. Elle se précipite donc sur moi, me pousse dans le couloir et dégringole les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte avant moi. Je cours derrière elle. Putain elle est rapide cette bougresse ! Je suis à peine au bas de l'escalier que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, un couinement de stupeur et une voix enjouée.

**« Hello Mélodie ! Ton frère est là ? »**

J'arrive derrière Mélodie. Elle ne réagit pas quand j'essaye de la pousser. Je lui tape les fesses assez fortement. Elle pousse un cri suraigu.

**« Espèce de taré du cul ! Mais t'es malade ! Tu aimes faire souffrir les autres, ce n'est pas possible ! Et après on s'étonne que tu fasses prof ! Tu aurais dû vivre au siècle passé, tu aurais pu frapper tes élèves avec une ceinture au moins !  
><strong>**- Tu te pousses s'il te plait ? J'aimerais accueillir Tom.  
><strong>**- Non mais tu m'as cassé le coccyx ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte ! Je fais comment moi ?  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, tu es célibataire pour l'instant. Ton bassin ne risque pas d'être très sollicité.<br>- Tu me le payeras. Et très cher. Je te hais.  
><strong>**- C'est bien dommage, moi je m'adore. »**

Elle grogne de colère et part dans sa chambre, non sans m'avoir donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Tom est écroulé de rire sur le seuil.

**« Hello. Ça va ?  
><strong>**- Oui.  
><strong>**- Prêt à bosser ?  
><strong>**- On va dire que oui.  
>- Je vais te faire devenir une vraie bête en maths. Mais à une condition.<br>****- Vu comme tu te disputes avec ta sœur, j'ai peur. »**

Je rigole. C'est vrai qu'on est assez extrêmes dans notre genre. Quand on commence à se gueuler dessus, on ne s'arrête plus, et tout le monde croit qu'on se déteste. Mais en fait c'est tout le contraire. On se prouve notre amour avec ces engueulades.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est très simple. Je te demande juste de prouver à Loïc que tu assures en maths.  
><strong>**- Ah ça y'a aucun problème. Enfin une bonne occasion et une bonne raison de pourrir son cours. Je suis tout à toi »**

Je lui propose de me suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. On s'installe sur le bloc central. Pendant que Tom sort ses affaires, je lui sers un verre de soda. On commence gentiment. Il comprend très rapidement, et fait très peu de fautes.

**« Tu t'es foutu de moi, non ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais une quiche en maths, mais tu comprends super bien en fait.  
><strong>**- Ah non, je te jure que je ne pigeais rien du tout. Mais là, j'ai eu une espèce de déclic. C'est super simple, quand tu as compris le truc.  
><strong>**- Non mais comment tu peux te faire engueuler par Loïc parce que soit disant tu es nul, alors que là, tu fais tes exercices sans fautes, et super rapidement ?  
><strong>**- Je t'ai dit, c'est toi qui explique bien. »**

J'attrape nos verres vides pour les remplir, et surtout pour me détourner du regard et du sourire de Tom qui me font rougir. Je vois Mélodie rentrer dans la cuisine, son casque sur les oreilles en train de danser et chanter, dans sa tenue pour traîner à la maison, c'est-à-dire minishort en jeans et haut de bikini. Oui parce que mademoiselle a tout le temps chaud. Elle doit avoir zappé que Tom est là. Elle se dirige vers le frigo toujours en chantant She Wolf de Shakira.

**« You're my teacher, and I'm you're student … **(1) **  
>- Elle se rend compte qu'on est là ?<strong> me demanda Tom, en rigolant.  
><strong>- Pas du tout. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.<br>****- There's a she wolf in the closet, open and set her free, ahooouuuu. There's a she wolf in your closet, let it out so it can breathe »**

Après un dernier déhanchement, Mélodie se retourne, un pot de glace dans les mains, et en nous voyant, enlève ses écouteurs.

* * *

><p>(1) les vraies paroles sont « Moon's my teacher, I'm her student », mais je les ai légèrement adaptées pour que ça colle à l'histoire<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

****Pairing** : **BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

* * *

><p><strong>« Il est où ton slim noir ?<br>****- J'en ai 3, et deux qui ont fini dans ton armoire. Et je porte le 3ème.  
><strong>**- Juste pour ce soir. Passe-le-moi s'il te plait.  
><strong>**- Non.  
><strong>**- Alors je prends ton cuir.  
>- Touche à mon cuir et tu verras ce que je vais faire de ta peau quand je t'aurais massacrée.<br>****- Alors va te changer. »**

Un jour, elle me tuera. La question est de savoir si je l'aurais tuée avant ou pas. Prions que oui, pour le bien de l'humanité. Je me tourne vers Tom, qui rigole depuis l'entrée de Mélodie.

**« Va sauver ton cuir. Je finis cette équation et commence l'exercice suivant. » **

J'attrape Mélodie par le bras et l'emmène avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre. J'essaye de me calmer avant de hurler, mais son sourire victorieux ne m'aide pas.

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venue à moitié à poil devant Tom ?  
><strong>**- J'avais oublié qu'il était là.  
><strong>**- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, s'il te plait. »**

En attendant, j'avais enlevé mon slim et cherchait mon pantalon en cuir dans mon armoire.

**« D'accord, j'avoue. C'est fait exprès.  
><strong>**- Alors explique-moi. Parce que là, je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre la raison. »**

Je me glisse dans mon pantalon, et me regarde dans le miroir. Chier je dois me changer complètement. J'enlève mon T-shirt et cherche un haut convenable. Mélodie vient me donner un coup de main pendant qu'elle m'explique.

**« C'est très simple. Est-ce que Tom t'as paru dans la lune, ou gêné quand j'étais en bas ? S'il était dans la lune, il devait sûrement penser à quelque chose de salace. S'il était gêné, même chose, mais ça signifie aussi qu'il est timide, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu penser en le croisant la semaine passée. S'il est resté normal, t'as tes chances.  
><strong>**- Attends, attends. Tu as fait ça, pour savoir si Tom est homo ? » **

Je me retourne vers elle. Elle a déjà enfilé mon slim, et me tendait une chemise cintrée blanche très légèrement argentée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**« C'est ça. Bon, dépêche-toi. Il ne va pas t'attendre trois plombes. »**

J'enfile rapidement ma chemise, la ferme et la glisse dans mon pantalon. Je passe la porte mais m'arrête quand j'arrive devant le miroir pendu dans le couloir. Et si ... Je reviens sur mes pas.

**« Je pense que c'est pas pour rien que tu as menacé de me voler mon cuir.  
><strong>**- Effectivement. C'est le pantalon qui te fait le plus beau cul. Et je savais que si je parlais de le prendre, tu allais le mettre pour éviter que je le fasse.  
><strong>**- Tu es un monstre.  
><strong>**- J'aurais quoi comme représailles ?  
><strong>**- Je te dirais quand j'aurais choisi.  
><strong>**- Et si ça marche ?  
><strong>**- Que dalle, ça marchera. Et de toute façon je ne vais pas sortir avec un de mes élèves. Mais si je ne me prends pas la honte de ma vie, t'auras peut-être le droit à une remise de peine. »**

J'entends Mélodie crier qu'elle croyait que Tom n'était pas mon élève tandis que je retourne à la cuisine. Je soupire fortement. Ma sœur est folle. Non mais essayer de savoir si Tom est gay, pour me caser avec. Elle avait qu'à lui demander franco pendant qu'elle y était ! Je soupire encore une fois en passant le seuil de la cuisine.

**« Mélodie t'exaspère tant que ça ? » **

Tom se tourna vers moi juste après ces mots, et se figea. Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver un air normal. Pendant ce laps de temps, je m'étais examiné, remarquant que la chemise que Mélodie m'a fait mettre est presque transparente, mes tatouages se voyant à travers, ainsi que mon piercing au téton et celui que j'ai au nombril. Je vais la massacrer.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
><strong>**- Rien, rien … »** Les joues de Tom se colorèrent légèrement, et il s'éclaircit la gorge. **« Humm, tu peux juste me corriger cette équation ? J'ai un gros doute. »**

Je m'approche du bloc central, et m'appuie d'une main dessus. Je me retrouve donc à lire par-dessus son épaule, son parfum m'enveloppant et son visage pratiquement à coté du mien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre deux profondes inspirations, avant de me concentrer sur le calcul inscrit sur la feuille. Apparemment, il a eu le temps de finir entièrement l'exercice.

**« Non, tout est correct, encore une fois. »**

Tom se redressa, fier de lui, et se retrouva collé à moi. Je me reculai rapidement, plus que gêné de la situation, et vu comme Tom évitait de regarder dans ma direction, lui aussi.

**« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Mélodie pour que tu sois aussi énervé que quand tu es revenu ? »**

Je réfléchis rapidement à ce que je pouvais lui révéler. Et je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais rien lui révéler. J'optais donc pour les généralités.

**« Disons que ma sœur est un démon. Quand elle a un plan en tête, elle fait tout pour que ça marche. Et là, son plan est vraiment abject. Mais je sais que je peux lui pourrir celui-là.  
><strong>**- Quel est son plan ? Et comment comptes-tu le déjouer ?  
><strong>**- C'est … assez compliqué à expliquer. Et pour le ruiner, il me suffit juste de … ne pas dépasser les limites. »**


	12. Chapter 12

****Pairing** : **BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement

* * *

><p>J'arrivai devant la salle où j'allais suivre, depuis le fond de la classe, le cours de maths de la classe n°3. Je me réjouis de voir le cours de Loïc pourri par les bonnes réponses de Tom. Je suis un peu en avance, Loïc ne doit arriver que dans 5 ou 10 minutes, et la classe un peu plus tard. En voyant ma sœur à l'autre bout du couloir, je repense à sa manière de savoir si quelqu'un est gay.<br>Je n'assimile toujours pas qu'elle ait osé tester Tom. Je lui ai dit que je ne m'intéressais pas à lui, qu'en aucun cas je ne sortirai avec. Alors je ne comprends pas à quoi ça lui servait de savoir si Tom est homo ou hétéro.  
>Mélodie me voit et court vers moi.<p>

**« Tu n'es pas en cours ?  
><strong>**- le prof m'a lâché plus vite, parce que j'avais fini le test. Tu fais quoi là ?  
>- Je vais suivre un cours de maths. J'attends que Loïc arrive.<br>****- T'es dans quelle classe ?  
><strong>**- la n°3. C'est pratiquement la seule dans laquelle Loïc enseigne. Ou en tout cas dans laquelle il me prend pour les cours.  
><strong>**- Ah celle de Tom. »**

Son sourire me fait comprendre une chose : je vais en entendre parler pendant des mois entiers.

**« La ferme Mél.  
><strong>**- Ah j'ai rien dit.  
>- Tu allais le faire. Par contre, la prochaine fois, tu dis quand tu découches tout le week-end, s'il te plait. Juste histoire que je sache.<br>****- Oui maman  
><strong>**- N'exagère pas. Je te demande pas où tu es ni avec qui. Maman te demanderait un compte-rendu toutes les 3 heures.  
><strong>**- Pas faux. J'y penserais la prochaine fois. »**

Elle commence à s'éloigner, puis se retourne.

**« Ah en fait, comment Tom a réagi quand il t'as vu avec ton cuir ?  
><strong>**- Cours Mélodie, cours. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ta sentence. Et tu es en train de l'aggraver.  
><strong>**- Oh si on peut même plus plaisanter. Bye »**

Elle repart vers les casiers en rigolant. Bon si ça peut lui illuminer sa journée, tant mieux pour elle.  
>Je repense encore une fois à ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je me changeais. « Si Tom est resté normal quand j'étais là, tu as tes chances ». Il ne m'a pas paru vraiment gêné, mais j'étais tellement choqué de la voir que je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer. Par contre, quand je suis redescendu, il a bafouillé et a rougi. Est-ce que …<br>Non, il faut que j'arrête, je deviens parano. Tout ça à cause de ma sœur qui se fait des films. Et qui me fait porter un pantalon en cuir et une chemise transparente. J'ai fait comme si c'était normal, mais je sens que je vais avoir de la peine à parler à Tom normalement. Il a peut-être cru que j'essayais de le draguer. Et si, comme ma sœur le pense, Tom est gay, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou.  
>Pas que je rechignerais à sortir avec Tom. Il est plutôt canon, je dois l'avouer. Et il a un sourire magnifique. Mais je ne me vois vraiment pas sortir avec lui. Je suis son prof, et ça me gênerais vraiment.<br>Rrraaahhh ma sœur va me rendre marteau.  
>Loïc arrive, me sortant de mes pensées.<p>

**« Désolé, je suis en retard. Tu n'attends pas depuis longtemps ?  
><strong>**- Non, ma sœur est venue papoter avec moi. »**

Nous entrons dans la classe lorsque la première sonnerie retentit. Je m'installe au fond. Loïc m'apprend qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi après ce cours, vu que c'est les vacances la semaine prochaine alors je pourrais partir direct. C'est super, j'ai vraiment envie de ne rien faire cet après-midi.

**« En tout cas, si Tom a pas fait les exos pour aujourd'hui, je te jure que je le gicle du cours.  
><strong>**- Pourquoi ?** lui demandé-je, en me mordant la joue pour ne pas rire  
><strong>- il me l'a dit lui-même, c'est une quiche en maths. Mais en plus il ne fait pas ses exos. Il me pourrit la vie, t'imagines même pas. »<strong>

La deuxième sonnerie se fait entendre, ainsi que des voix à l'extérieur. La classe rentre peu à peu, et dès que Tom me voit, il se dirige vers moi.

**« Ah non Tom ! Tu restes devant. Déjà que tu en fous pas une !  
><strong>**- C'est pour mieux t'admirer, Loïc. Si je suis devant, je dois tourner la tête, et ça ne m'aide pas à me concentrer.  
><strong>**- Tant pis. Tu pourras aller au fond quand tu feras tes exos.  
><strong>**- Mais ils sont faits, mes exos. J'ai même pris de l'avance.  
><strong>**- Comment ça se fait ?  
><strong>**- Apparemment, ma technique pour que tu me remarques n'est pas la meilleure. Alors je change d'option.  
><strong>**- Et comment tu as réussi à faire les exos alors que tu galères à faire 2+2 de tête ?  
><strong>**- J'ai pensé à toi, et à quel formidable prof tu es, et soudain, je faisais les exercices comme de rien ». **

Entre temps, il a réussi à s'installer à la table à coté de moi sans que Loïc ne le rappelle. Loïc ronchonne dans sa barbe pour la forme, puis laisse tomber l'affaire. Je reste concentré sur les feuilles devant moi pour ne pas éclater de rire. J'ai l'impression de me voir avec ma sœur. Le cours commence. Loïc est sur le cul de voir Tom participer autant, et surtout pour dire les bonnes réponses. Il vient même contrôler le cahier de Tom à la fin du cours. C'est jouissif de voir Loïc si désorienté. Pendant qu'il retourne vers son bureau, Tom se retourne vers moi.

**« Ça te convient ?  
><strong>**- C'était parfait »**

Après avoir regroupé nos affaires, nous sortons de la salle. Je prends le livre de physique dont j'ai eu besoin avant à la main, pour sortir au plus vite. Si Loïc m'intercepte, c'est foutu.

**« Tu n'attends pas Loïc ?  
><strong>**- Il m'a dit que je pouvais partir direct après, et je ne pense pas que je puisse me retenir de rire quand il va me parler de toi. Et il comprendrait. Autant le laisser dans le brouillard quant à ton don en maths » **

Je mets mon livre dans mon sac, et force pour le faire rentrer quand j'entends un énorme déchirement et vois mes affaires se répandre au sol, et particulièrement mon dossier de feuilles.

**« Putain fais chier !  
><strong>**- Attends je vais t'aider » **

Tom pose son sac, en sort un cornet plastique et s'agenouille à coté de moi. Je prends le cornet en le remerciant, et commence à mettre les livres dedans pendant que Tom regroupe mes feuilles qui se sont éparpillées. Je le vois soudain se saisir d'une feuille, et se figer.

**« Que ... pourquoi …  
>- Tom, ça va ?<br>****- dé … désolé, je dois y aller. »**

Il se lève, prend son sac et se précipite vers les escaliers les plus proches. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je prends la feuille qu'il a laissé tomber en partant. C'est le poème que j'ai trouvé en rangeant la salle. Pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça ?  
>Je finis de ranger mes feuilles, les glisse dans ma fourre et coince cette dernière entre deux manuels de cours.<br>Tom a vraiment réagi bizarrement. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Je lui demanderais.


	13. Chapter 13

****Pairing** : **BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement

* * *

><p>Ah enfin les vacances. Enfin presque. J'ai un cours particulier cet après-midi. Tom a déposé hier un mot dans mon casier pour me demander si je pouvais l'aider en biologie, et si possible avant les vacances, car il a un test le lundi de la rentrée. Et même s'il a été très bizarre cette semaine, je me dois de l'aider. Et puis ça me permettra de lui demander pourquoi il m'évite au maximum, et pourquoi il a réagi de façon si étrange quand il m'a aidé avec mon sac. Mais je flippe un peu de savoir la raison.<br>Mélodie est en vadrouille je ne sais pas chez qui. Et à coup sûr elle va se pointer au milieu du cours. Je pressens le truc, mais juste énorme. Et elle va me faire chier pendant toute la durée des vacances. Mais bon, tant pis. Je trouverais bien un moyen de lui pourrir la vie si elle passe du temps à la maison.  
>J'entends la sonnette de la porte. Je me lève et vais dans l'entrée. Je respire un bon coup. Il ne peut rien arriver. Ce n'est qu'un cours de rien du tout. J'ouvre enfin la porte.<p>

**« Hello. Je ne suis pas trop en avance ?  
><strong>**- Non, c'est bon. Puis même, tu aurais pu venir plus tôt, ça n'aurait pas posé de problèmes. »**

Je le laisse rentrer, et on s'installe comme la fois passée sur le bloc central de la cuisine.

**« Alors, on bosse sur quoi aujourd'hui ?  
><strong>**- respiration au niveau des cellules et photosynthèse. Et surtout cette foutue formule réversible.  
><strong>**- Ok ça marche. »**

On se met au travail après que je nous ai servi à boire. Tom semble tendu depuis qu'il est arrivé, même si l'ambiance est assez détendue. Enfin, on parle, on rigole, mais pas autant que la dernière fois.  
>Tom est vraiment doué en biologie. Il comprend tout, mais a de la peine à replacer les éléments du cours à leur place. Mais il y arrive de mieux en mieux. Donc tout se fait assez rapidement.<p>

**« Tom ?  
><strong>**- Ouais  
><strong>**- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a vexé ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites au maximum, surtout depuis une semaine. Et aussi que tu es super tendu.  
><strong>**- Non, tu n'as rien fait ... Y'a rien du tout.  
><strong>**- Arrête ! Quand tu as vu ça,** je sors le poème de mon sac, **tu es devenu blême, avant de t'enfuir. Et depuis ce jour, tu agis bizarrement.  
><strong>**- … Tu n'as pas vu ma … Tu n'as pas compris la signification ?  
>- La signification de quoi ?<br>- Désolé je dois y aller. »**

J'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Tom a disparu laissant un dessin sur la table. Le même symbole que sur le poème, très stylisé et entouré de signes tribaux. Malgré ça, j'arrive clairement à lire Tom T.  
>Je bondis de mon siège et cours après Tom. J'arrive à le rattraper au coin de la rue. Je lui attrape le bras et le force à me faire face.<p>

**« S'il te plait, Tom. Explique-moi. Je veux juste comprendre.  
><strong>**- la signification du poème, non. Mais je pense que tu peux comprendre le dessin par toi-même. Merci de m'avoir aidé. »**

Il s'approche de moi, et m'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres. Je le regarde s'éloigner sans faire un seul mouvement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
>Je reste un moment figé, puis retourne à la maison. J'attrape le dessin que Tom m'a laissé, le poème et monte dans ma chambre. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et regarde le dessin en détail. Je comprends enfin. Les dessins ne représentaient pas un F et un T dont certaines barres se superposent, mais deux T. La signature de Tom. Je me sens idiot de ne pas l'avoir compris.<br>Je relis le poème, essayant malgré ce que m'a dit Tom de comprendre le sens. J'arrive à comprendre que ça parle d'un amour perdu. Mais je ne sais pas de qui ça parle. Mais il est tellement beau. Et tellement triste aussi. Il est juste sublime. J'aurais bien voulu le dire à Tom. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas parti comme ça, s'il savait à quel point j'aime ce poème.  
>J'entends ma sœur m'appeler. J'ouvre les yeux, et les referme, agressé par la lumière.<p>

**« Bill, réveilles-toi.  
><strong>**- Hmmm … L'est quelle heure ?  
><strong>**- 20h30. Tu avais l'air paisible, alors je t'ai laissé dormir.  
><strong>**- j'ai fait un beau rêve. Quelque peu perturbant, mais magnifique.  
><strong>**- T'as rêvé que Tom t'embrassait ?  
><strong>**- Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne pourrais pas te dire de quoi j'ai rêvé, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Mais c'était un très beau rêve.  
><strong>**- Ok. J'ai préparé le souper. Tu descends ?  
><strong>**- J'arrive. »**

Mélodie sort de la chambre tandis que je me redresse doucement. Je réalise que j'ai gardé le dessin et le poème de Tom dans la main pendant que je dormais. Je repense à mon rêve, et à ce que m'a dit Mélodie.  
>Si elle savait qu'elle avait raison …<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

****Pairing** : **BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement

* * *

><p>Je vais la tuer. Mélodie étant incapable de faire la moindre pâtisserie, je dois lui préparer des muffins. En plus le paquet de farine a explosé, et je suis couvert de poudre blanche. Et pendant ce temps, cette salope est tranquillement en train de se ruiner le cerveau devant des dessins animés débiles. Vivement que les cours recommencent. Plus que quelques jours.<br>La sonnette de la porte retentit.

**« Tu peux aller ouvrir Mel' s'il te plait.  
><strong>**- Ouais j'y vais. »**

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, et des voix. Mais je ne pourrais pas dire qui c'est depuis où je suis. Je me concentre trop sur le remplissage des moules pour réussir à entendre correctement. La porte se referme.

**« C'est pour toi frérot. »**

Je finis vite fait de remplir le moule sur lequel je m'affairais, pose mon bol de pâte et me retourne. Je sens mes joues passer d'un blanc pâle à cause de la farine à un rouge flamboyant. Tom est appuyé contre le chambranle, à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

**« Aucun commentaire sur mon look.  
>- Je n'oserais pas. Je peux te parler ?<br>****- Ouais, mais pas ici, ma sœur viendra nous faire chier. J'enfourne ça, me change et c'est bon.  
><strong>**- Va te changer, je mets les gâteaux au four. »**

Je me dépêche d'aller dans ma salle de bains, balancer mes vêtements dans le panier à linge sale et rejoindre ma chambre. J'enfile rapidement un jean et un T-shirt simple et retourne à la cuisine, laissant mes cheveux tels qu'ils étaient, c'est-à-dire attachés en queue de cheval. J'attrape le minuteur, le règle et l'amène à Mélodie.

**« Dès que ça sonne, tu éteins le four et ouvre un peu la porte. Moi, je sors.  
><strong>**- Ok, à toute. Faites pas trop de folies. »**

Je la frappe gentiment derrière la tête et rejoint Tom dans l'entrée. Nous sortons et marchons jusqu'au parc à coté de chez moi. Je n'ose pas dire un seul mot, et Tom a l'air de ressasser dans son esprit ce qu'il va me dire. Nous nous installons face à face sur un banc. Tom évite mon regard.

**« Je … Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. J'ai mal réagi. J'aurais dû t'expliquer …  
><strong>**- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu.  
><strong>**- C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un avait trouvé mon poème. Et surtout pas toi en fait.  
><strong>**- Comment ça ?  
><strong>**- J'ai écrit ce poème en pensant à mon ex, Nathanaël. »**

Tom sort son natel, pianote sur l'écran et me le tend pour me montrer une photo. Un couple se tenant la main et se regardant amoureusement. La photo doit dater, car Tom a des dreads dessus. Ça lui va bien. Mais je n'arrive pas à bien voir l'autre personne avec lui, même si on voit clairement que ce n'est pas une fille. Je dois faire une tête pas possible car Tom rigole.

**« Oui je suis gay, enfin bisexuel plus exactement. J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par là.  
><strong>**- Non mais ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec lui ?  
><strong>**- Ça a été mon premier amour, et mon premier copain aussi. C'était le jour de nos 3 ans. Il devait me rejoindre pour qu'on passe la journée ensemble. Il était en moto, même s'il avait plu la veille et que les routes étaient glissantes. Et il a eu un accident. »**

Tom commence à sangloter. Je le prends dans mes bras. C'est plus fort que moi. Je le garde dans mes bras et caresse son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

**« Une … Une voiture a perdu le contrôle dans un virage, et l'a percuté. Il est mort sur le coup. Il restait deux mois avant la fin des cours. Alors j'ai demandé à être transféré ici. J'ai changé de coiffure. Je voulais recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais quand je t'ai vu, le premier cours que tu as fait dans la classe, j'ai cru que j'étais maudit.  
><strong>**- Pourquoi ? »**

Il reprend son natel, et me le retends après avoir mis une autre photo. Là on voit bien le visage de Nathanaël. J'ai l'impression de me voir.

**« C'est incroyable !  
>- Oui. Tu es son sosie. Mis à part la couleur des yeux. C'est pour ça que j'étais en colère le premier jour. Contre moi, parce que je n'arrivais pas à passer au dessus de ça, contre Nathanaël, pour m'avoir abandonné, et contre toi, parce qu'à cause de ta ressemblance avec lui, je ressentais des choses que je m'étais interdit de ressentir. »<strong>

Il me prend la main, et caresse mes doigts doucement, concentré sur mon vernis. Il est tellement dans ses pensées que je ne sais même pas s'il s'en rend compte. Je n'ose même pas retirer ma main.

**« Et puis après le cours, je me suis dit que c'était injuste de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose contre laquelle tu ne pouvais rien faire. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu avais gardé le poème, j'ai paniqué.  
><strong>**- Je l'ai gardé parce que je le trouve sublime, et aussi … je ne sais pas, mais je l'ai pris sur un coup de tête. Je me suis dit que je devais garder ce poème. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui l'avais écrit. Mais je suis désolé si ça t'as blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
><strong>**- Non pas du tout … Et j'espère que toi tu me pardonneras pour ça. »**

Il lève la tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
>Je reste tétanisé. Ses lèvres sont douces, et chaudes contre les miennes, mais s'éloignent trop vite des miennes. Il se lève lentement et commence à partir. Je saute sur mes pieds et lui attrape le bras, tellement violemment qu'il se retourne et que je me retrouve plaqué contre son torse, emporté par mon élan. Il referme ses bras autour de ma taille.<p>

**« On devrait arrêter de fuir, tu ne trouves pas ?  
><strong>**- Qu'est-ce que tu fuis, toi ? **Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, comme s'il craignait que je parte. **  
><strong>**- La vérité. Mes sentiments. Toi. »**

Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'attire à moi, réunissant nos lèvres à nouveau. Ses mains font des allers-retours dans mon dos, me collant encore plus à lui et me procurant de délicieux frissons. Nous succédons tendres baisers courts, et baisers plus passionnés. Nos lèvres se séparent, mais restent très proches. Nos regards se croisent et ne se lâchent plus. Je ne peux retenir un rire.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
><strong>**- Oh je me dis juste que je, enfin on parce que tu as intérêt à être là pour me supporter, va bien se marrer quand ma sœur va l'apprendre.  
><strong>**- Pourquoi ? Ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir ?  
><strong>**- Oh si. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Tu te rappelles du premier cours que je t'ai donné, quand Mélodie a débarqué ?  
><strong>**- Oui. Assez bien même.  
><strong>**- En fait, il s'avère qu'elle … te testait.  
><strong>**- Elle me testait ?  
><strong>**- Je lui avais parlé de toi, et de la façon dont tu avais réagi la première fois qu'on s'est vus. Et elle s'est plus ou moins mis en tête que j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Ou plutôt que tu avais réagi aussi mal parce que je te plaisais.  
><strong>**- Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux d'ailleurs.  
><strong>**- Alors elle a essayé de savoir si tu étais gay. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est pointée à moitié à poil devant toi, et qu'elle m'a obligé à porter une chemise transparente.  
><strong>**- Et le pantalon moulant ?  
><strong>**- Aussi. **Je souris en me rappelant la gêne que j'ai ressentie ce jour-là.  
><strong>- J'ai découvert des choses très intéressantes ce jour là. »<strong>

Ses mains glissent de mon dos, la gauche glissant jusqu'à mon ventre et redescendant sur mon aine et la droite parcourant mon flanc. Nos lèvres se rejoignent encore. Je me presse contre Tom le plus possible. A tel point que nous tombons à la renverse sur l'herbe. Je me retrouve à califourchon au dessus de Tom. Il fait glisser sa main sur ma joue, puis dans mes cheveux jusqu'à défaire l'élastique. Mes mèches retombent, formant un rideau autour de nous.

**« Bill, je … »** je sens un léger soupir atterrir sur mes lèvres. **« Je t'aime »**


	15. Épilogue

**Pairing** : BillxTom, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, school-fic (je sais pas si c'est vraiment un genre, mais bref)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement

Je soupire fortement. Je m'ennuie. Je veux juste être dans les bras de Tom. L'embrasser. Mais vu qu'il est un peu en train de passer l'examen de maths, je l'attends à la sortie avec Mélodie.

**« Calme-toi Bill. Ça ne sert à rien de stresser à ce point.  
><strong>**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
><strong>**- Je sais que vous avez bossé à un point inimaginable, et que tu veux qu'il réussisse, et c'est normal vu que c'est ton meilleur ami. Mais je suis sûre que ça se passe bien. »**

Mélodie n'a toujours pas compris que je sortais avec Tom. Loïc non plus, contrairement au reste de la classe, alors que je me suis arrangé pour ne pas avoir à corriger ses tests. Environ deux semaines après la scène du parc, j'ai préféré aller informer la directrice. La classe 3 venait d'avoir un test de maths, et je suis allé lui demander si ça gênait que je sois avec Tom. Elle m'a dit que tant que je ne corrigeais pas ses tests, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.  
>Je m'appuie contre le mur et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol froid.<p>

**« Il est quelle heure ?  
><strong>**- ça sonne dans 5 minutes. Tu tiendras jusque là ?  
><strong>**- Mouais »**

Elle s'asseye en face de moi. Elle sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en allume une. Juste avant qu'elle ne rentre son paquet je l'attrape, et en prend une, puis l'allume à mon tour.

**« Depuis quand tu fumes ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté l'année passée.  
><strong>**- C'est le cas, mais faut que je me détende. »**

J'ai à peine le temps de tirer une bouffée qu'elle me retire la cigarette des mains et la jette. Je commence à l'engueuler quand j'entends la sonnerie. Je saute sur mes pieds, rentre dans le bâtiment et commence à courir dans les couloirs, Mélodie sur mes talons. J'arrive devant la salle, essoufflé.

**« Bill, putain arrêtes de stresser ! Ils ont encore droit à 5 minutes je te rappelle.  
><strong>**- Oui mais s'ils ont fini, ils peuvent sortir maintenant. »**

Nous voyons la porte s'ouvrir et la moitié de la classe sort. Je cherche Tom des yeux. Il est en train de discuter d'un exercice avec les autres.

**« Tom ! »**

Il se retourne, et dès qu'il me voit se précipite dans mes bras. Tout le monde éclate de rire alors que l'élan que Tom avait nous fait tourner. Il se retrouve entre le mur et moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ses lèvres se collent aux miennes. Je me rappelle que Mélodie est juste à coté de nous, et pas au courant, mais j'oublie vite cette préoccupation quand je sens sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure. Le baiser s'intensifie. Je colle encore plus Tom au mur, le soulevant légèrement. J'entends des exclamations en tout genre, du basique « y'a des chambres pour ça » au « ils sont vachement sexy n'empêche » et même un « Bordel je deviendrais bien homo pour me faire embrasser comme ça ». Et je ne peux louper le cri strident de ma sœur.  
>Tom s'éloigne de mes lèvres, à mon plus grand regret.<p>

**« J'ai réussi mon exam. J'ai tout complété, et je suis sûr de mes réponses.  
><strong>**- Félicitations. »**

Je le serre contre moi, un peu plus chastement que précédemment.

**« Bill, tu me dois des explications.  
><strong>**- Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant. Bill et moi on est ensemble.  
><strong>**- Mais …  
><strong>**- Tu as tout fait pour qu'on soit ensemble, non ? Tu devrais être contente pour nous. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu m'as dit après que tu l'aies testé ?  
><strong>**- Ça fait des mois que je n'ai plus relancé le sujet. Depuis les vacances d'octobre, quand il est passé.  
><strong>**- Et c'est depuis ce jour-là qu'on sort ensemble.  
><strong>**- JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! »**

Mélodie part en courant, furax. Tout le monde rigole, tandis que Tom m'embrasse tendrement. Loïc sort de la classe un peu plus tard, alors que Tom et moi parlons et plaisantons avec le reste de la classe, nos mains liées. Il commence à ronchonner comme quoi les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect pour le besoin de tranquillité des aînés. Gaël, un des plus jeunes, lui explique que c'est à cause de ma sœur, qui a été choquée d'apprendre pour nous.

**« Pour vous ? »** Il nous montre tour à tour du doigt **« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?  
><strong>**- Toi non plus tu n'as pas compris ? Je suis le seul à avoir compris tout de suite ? »**

Effectivement, Gaël a compris le jour de la rentrée. Tom était trop souriant, et me regardait sans cesse. Et surtout, le fait que depuis que j'ai commencé à donner des cours dans leur classe, Tom est devenu super fort dans toutes les branches scientifiques. Et toute la classe a vite été au courant.

**« Bon, ok à ta tête je suis le seul. Bill, ton apprenti adoré, et Tom, ton cauchemar vivant, sont ensemble depuis octobre. Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment ça se faisait que Tom était soudainement devenu fort en maths ?  
><strong>**- Tu lui donnes des cours ?** Loïc est rouge de colère de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.  
><strong>- J'avoue. C'était ça les messages qu'il me faisait passer. Il me demandait pour des cours.<br>****- Et t'étais obligé de sortir avec ?  
><strong>**- Bien sûr que non. Mais même toi tu m'as dit que c'était peut-être pour m'inviter à boire un verre.  
><strong>**- Mais je plaisantais, merde ! Ce n'est pas possible que j'ai rien vu depuis octobre !  
><strong>**- Bah si. Même Mélodie n'a rien vu, alors que Tom a squatté chez moi toutes les vacances et tous les week-ends.  
><strong>**- Surtout qu'on n'est pas vraiment discrets, en fait. **Le grand sourire de Tom quand il dit ça fait comprendre à tout le monde le sous entendu.  
><strong>- Parles pour toi, chou.<br>****- Tu ne va quand même pas me reprocher de prendre mon pied, non ?  
><strong>**- STOOOP. Taisez-vous. Je ne veux plus rien entendre »**

Loïc pose ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour ne pas entendre plus, Je me colle à son dos et l'entoure de mes bras. Je lui glisse un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. C'est le bonheur.


End file.
